dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Varric Tethras
} |name = Varric |image = Varric.jpg |specialization = Marksman |quests = |gender = Male |class = Rogue |title = |race = Dwarf |family = Andvar Tethras (Father) Lady Ilsa (Mother) Bartrand (Brother) Vidar (Cousin) Emmet (Uncle) |voice = Brian Bloom |appearances = Dragon Age II }} Varric is a dwarf in Dragon Age II. He narrates the story of Hawke the champion of Kirkwall, such as how Hawke escaped from Lothering, while being interrogated by Cassandra, who is trying to find out how the world came to the brink of war. Game FAQ forums Background His family was part of the noble caste before they left for the surface and Varric was born in Kirkwall. He is a merchant prince among the surface dwarves.Mary Kirby BioWare forums Varric comes from House Tethras and is a rogue. He is the youngest son of the Tethras family while his older brother is the head and runs the family business. On the outside, he is seen as the idle younger brother who spends his time in taverns telling wild stories while people buy him drinks. His real job is to maintain a "spy network" with contacts to deal with various troubles that come along with being in a family that is part of the Dwarven Merchant Guild.Mary Kirby - BioWare Forums Though he can be flirted with, he is not a romancable companion. Signature weapon Varric has a signature crossbow named Bianca. Bianca has a carved wood stock and brass embellishments, as well as a retractable bayonet that slides out of a slot in the front.Mary Kirby As such, Varric is the only companion who cannot equip different weapons. When asked about the story behind how Bianca got her name, he replies that it involves a girl and a promise, and that it is the one story that he can never tell. He has put the story to song, but will not sing it, instead humming the tune during battle. If Hawke lets Varric keep the lyrium shard during the latter's companion quest, Haunted, Varric will use the shard to upgrade Bianca with three more rune slots. However, his armor will change its name to "Varric's Armored Leather Duster" and lose all of its rune slots (removing Varric from the party and adding him again may return the rune slots, but any placed runes will be gone; also try removing Him from the party, saving the game and then restarting it restored them for me.). On the other hand, if Hawke gives the shard to Sandal, not only will Varric feel a little dizzy, showing that he cannot master the shard, but also the boy will turn the shard into a Primeval Lyrium Rune, which increases attack speed. Involvement Fate Friendship Varric likes to talk and likes Hawkes who do too. Solving problems and gaining advantage through diplomacy, outright lies, and even blackmail will impress him, while straightforward violence and thuggery leaves him cold. He also responds well to joking, flirting and sarcasm and to mild greed. Beneath his silver tongue, however, he's a goodhearted person and will appreciate Hawkes who look out for their families and are kind to dwarves. Below are some specific ways to earn Varric's friendship. A Business Discussion: Depending on the final dialogue choice, either for a cautious approach or for a charming response can be earned. The Deep Roads Expedition: if you agree to find Sandal. The Deep Roads Expedition: Agree to find the Warden's for Carver or Bethany An Errant Letter: Tell Thrask you will keep his secret Magistrate's Orders: Killing Kelder Questions and Answers: if you choose the following dialog options: *"Maker, that's big!" *"So does insomnia." or "You're looking for excitement?" Tranquility: Promise not to harm Anders while talking to Lirene Tranquility: Making a donation of 1 Gold after talking to Lirene The Way It Should Be: if after you rescue rescuing Donnic you use a witty response during. Wayward Son: Let Varric deal with the Slaver leader The First Sacrifice: You can earn if while talking to Ghyslain you investigate-''Don't you want her back?'' and then choose "And you wonder why she's gone." Act 2 Family Matter: if you kill Bartrand without healing or allow Anders to heal Bartrand and he then allow him to leave. Repentance: if the player chooses the dialogue option, "That's a good point." or "Don't listen to her..." An Update: if the player agrees to go visit Bartrand }} Rivalry To earn rivalry with Varric, choose aggressive responses that glorify violence and combat, and show a lack of interest in his stories, his friendship, and your place in Kirkwall. Below are some specific ways to earn Varric's rivalry. if you choose the aggressive option when he tells you about the Grey Warden with a map. A Business Discussion: Suggest making the warden talk (aggressive option) . The Deep Roads Expedition: if you tell Bohdan that you won't look for Sandal. Loose Ends: Meeran: if Hawke completes the job and kills Lord Harimann after the latter explains he convinced the Viscount to send aid to Ferelden. Questions and Answers: if you choose the following dialog options: *"Bloodlust." *"Have you any war stories?" Shepherding Wolves: Agree to help Ketojan Threaten to kill Sister Petrice Tranquility: Threaten Lirene for the information The Way It Should Be: if you choose the aggressive option to answer insult with blood after discovering the satchel. Act 2 Plans for the Future: if you choose the aggressive option (indicating you may leave Kirkwall). }} Armor In Dragon Age II, You cannot change what armor your Companions wear, but you can upgrade them. Varric's armor may be upgraded by using the gift mechanics in Dragon Age II. You will find companion armor upgrades that can be purchased at shops in the tab designated by the Gem Icon. Varric's armor has four slots available for upgrades. These upgrades may be purchased or found at various locations in the the game. Upgrading a companion's armor once unlocks the "A Friend In Need" achievement and fully upgrading a companion's armor unlocks the "I Got Your Back" achievement. Varric's armor upgrades can be found in the following locations: * Act 1: Inscribed Leather Harness (Apparel Shop, Lowtown) (Gives Varric an extra rune slot.) * Act 2: Coat Lining with Concealed Pockets (Shady Merchandise, Docks. After you have been on the expedition to the deep roads) (+82 Attack) * Act 2: Silverite-Reinforced Buckles (Personal quest Family Matter) * Act 3: Drakeskin Leg Straps (Import bonus quest Finding Nathaniel) Talent Trees *Bianca *Sabotage *Subterfuge *Specialist *Scoundrel *Marksman (specialization) Quotes *"Bianca you Minx! That was Beautiful!" (After a fight) *"Dear Varric, please learn to parry. Love, your innards." (After falling in battle) *"'I don't like this'? That's right up there with 'What could possibly go wrong'". *"There's a recipe to a good hero, Hawke, it's like alchemy. Take one part down to earth, one part selfless nobility, two parts crazy fool, and season liberally with wild falsehoods. Let that percolate through a good audience for a while, and when you're done, you've got your hero". *"That's all History is; the best tales. The ones that last. Might as well be mine." ( *"You know, this outdoors thing is growing on me. Like a tumor." (When in an outdoor zone) *"Andraste's ass, dwarves actually live down here? On purpose? What in blazes for?" *"I swear I'm going to find that son-of-a-bitch, sorry Mother, and I will KILL HIM!!" *"Hawke, I'm a businessman. On occasion, I shoot people." *"You should know by now that I love the sound of my own voice, Hawke." Trivia * Varric's excessive chest hair has become something of a running joke with developers and fans on the BioWare social forum.Varric Tethras: Chest Hair & Dwarven Goodness 3.0 It is also something of a running gag in-game. * Varric's home base is in the inn known as The Hanged Man. * Varric is always calling companions by nicknames, calling Merrill "Daisy", Isabela "Rivaini", Bethany "Sunshine", Fenris "Elf/Broody", Carver "Junior", Anders "Blondie", and Sebastian "Choir-Boy". He never comes up with one for Aveline, however - a fact she comments on if they are both in the party together. * The party banter between Aveline and Varric where she discusses nicknames is bugged. Aveline will mention "Sunshine" even though Bethany was killed in a mage Hawke playthrough. * Though he is not a romance option, he can be flirted with by both female and male Hawkes. * Due to Varric's role in the game's storyline, he is the only companion who cannot have crisis points and leave the group. * It is subtly revealed that Varric uses his spy network to keep watch and help out the other party members. An early companion quest in Act 2 reveals that he keeps the Darktown thugs from attacking Anders's clinic (Anders will question this in a party banter), and inter-party banter with Merrill shows that he pays off the Lowtown gangs to leave her alone if she walks around Lowtown at night; he also pays the gardeners in Hightown to keep quiet about Merrill picking flowers from the nobles' gardens. * When asked about the origin of the name of his crossbow, Bianca, Varric will reply, "Well, Mirabelle was taken." This is a reference to the black powder firearm Mirabelle from BioWare's Jade Empire. * During the midst of battle, Varric will often ask "How many you got, Hawke?", which may be a reference to Lord of the Rings, where the dwarf Gimli and the elf Legolas keep score on how many enemies they have killed during a large battle. * He makes many references to television shows: ::• Cheers - "I like this bar, everyone here knows your name." ::• The Fugitive - "Twenty silvers if he says 'It wasn't me! The one armed man did it.'" ::• Lethal Weapon - "Fine. I'll start his big finish. Three chapters until Donnen Brennicovick retires and opens a tavern on the coast. I sure hope he makes it. He is getting too old for this shit." * Brian Bloom also did voice acting for Dwyn, the dwarf at Redcliff in Origins. * Varric is the only Dragon Age II party member not to be voiced by somebody British. Both the male and female Hawke and all other companions are voiced by British people. Gallery Varric concept art.jpg|Concept art Varric battle.jpg|In-game screenshot Varric battle2.jpg|In-game screenshot Varric.png|Varric talking to Cassandra Varric and bartrand.png| Varric, Bartrand and companions in the deep roads. Varric011.png| Promotional image References External links * Short story on Varric in Dragon Age II by Mary Kirby }} Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Dwarves Category:Rogues Category:Companions